quangos_irelandfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Irish Quangos
Irish Quangos Listed under controlling Department. 'Department of Agriculture, Fisheries and Food ' 1.1 An Bord Bia 1.2 Animal Remedies Consultative Committee 1.3 COFORD 1.4 Coillte 1.5 Consumer Liaison Panel 1.6 Farm Animal Welfare Advisory Council 1.7 Irish National Stud 1.8 National Milk Agency 1.9 RELAY 1.10 Teagasc 1.11 Veterinary Council 1.12 Sea Fisheries Protection Authority 1.13 Bord Iascaigh Mhara 1.14 Aquaculture Licences Appeals 'Department of Tourism, Culture and Sport ' 2.1 Abbey Theatre 2.2 Arts Council 2.3 Irish Greyhound Board/Bord na gCon 2.4 Bord Scannán na hÉireann 2.5 Chester Beatty Library 2.6 Council of National Cultural Institutions 2.7 Crawford Gallery Cork 2.8 Culture Ireland 2.9 Fáilte Ireland 2.10 Horse Racing Ireland 2.11 Irish Genealogy Limited 2.12 Irish Manuscripts Commission 2.13 Irish Museum of Modern Art 2.14 Irish Sports Council 2.15 National Concert Hall 2.16 National Gallery of Ireland 2.17 National Library of Ireland 2.18 National Museum of Ireland 2.19 National Sports Campus Development Authority 2.20 Tourism Ireland 2.21 The Turf Club - Office of the Governing Bodies 'Department of Communications, Energy and Natural Resources ' 3.1 An Post 3.2 Bord Gais Eireann 3.3 Bord na Mona 3.4 Broadcasting Commission of Ireland 3.5 Broadcasting Complaints Commission 3.6 Central Fisheries Board 3.7 Commission for Communications Regulation 3.8 Commission for Energy Regulation 3.9 Digital Hub Development Agency 3.10 Eastern Regional Fisheries Board 3.11 Eirgrid 3.12 ESB 3.13 Fisheries Co-Op Societies 3.14 Irish National Petroleum Ltd 3.15 Marine Institute 3.16 Mining Board 3.17 National Oil Reserves Agency 3.18 National Salmon Commission 3.19 North Western Regional Fisheries Board 3.20 Northern Regional Fisheries Board 3.21 RTÉ 3.22 Shannon Regional Fisheries Board 3.23 South Regional Fisheries Board 3.24 South Western Regional Fisheries Board 3.26 TG4 3.27 Western Regional Fisheries Board 3.28 Foyle, Carlingford and Irish Lights Commission 3.29 Sea-Fisheries Protection Authority 3.30 Inland Fisheries Ireland 'Department of Community, Equality and Gaeltacht Affairs' 4.1 An Coimisinéir Teanga 4.2 The Equality Tribunal 4.3 An Coimisiún Logainmneacha 4.4 The Commissioners of Charitable Donations and Bequests for Ireland 4.5 Bord o Ulstér-Scotch 4.6 Comhairle na Tuaithe 4.7 Dormant Accounts Board 4.8 Foras na Gaeilge 4.9 Local Drugs Taskforces 4.10 National Advisory Committee on Drugs 4.11 National Drugs Strategy Team 4.12 National Monitoring Committee Overseeing the Operation of the Rapid Programme 4.13 Oifig Choimisinéir na d'Teangacha Oifigiúla 4.14 Pobal 4.15 Regional Drugs Taskforces 4.16 Údarás na Gaeltachta 4.17 Western Development Commission 4.18 Waterways Ireland 4.19 Fóram na Gaeilge 4.20 Family Support Agency 'Department of Defence' 5.1 Army Pensions Board 5.2 Civil Board 5.3 Coiste an Asgard 5.4 Forces Canteen Board 5.5 The Irish Red Cross Society 'Department of Education and Skills' 6.1 Advisory Council for English Language Schools 6.2 Dublin Institute for Advanced Studies 6.3 Education Board 6.4 FETAC: Further Education and Training Awards Council 6.5 Grangegorman Development Agency 6.6 HETAC: Higher Education and Training Awards Council 6.7 HEA – Higher Education Authority 6.8 Integrated Ireland Language and Training Ltd 6.9 International Education Board - Ireland 6.10 Irish Research Council for Science, Engineering and Technology 6.11 Irish Research Council for the Humanities and Social Sciences 6.12 Léargas 6.13 National Council for Curriculum and Assessment 6.14 National Council for Special Education 6.15 National Education Welfare Board 6.16 National Qualifications Authority of Ireland 6.17 State Examinations Commission 6.18 The President's Award - Gaisce 6.19 The Teaching Council 6.20 Athlone IT 6.21 Blanchardstown IT 6.22 Cork IT 6.23 Carlow IT 6.24 Dublin City University 6.25 Dublin IT 6.26 Galway-Mayo IT 6.27 Institute of Art Design and Technology, Dun Laoghaire 6.28 Letterkenny IT 6.29 Limerick IT 6.30 National College of Art and Design 6.31 National University of Ireland 6.32 Sligo IT 6.33 Tallaght IT 6.34 Tipperary Institute 6.35 Tourism College Killybegs 6.36 Tralee IT 6.37 Trinity College Dublin 6.38 University College Dublin 6.39 University College Cork 6.40 University of Limerick 6.41 NUI Maynooth 6.42 NUI Galway 6.43 Waterford IT 6.44 National Adult Learning Council 6.45 Teachers Arbitration Board 6.46 National Youth Work Advisory Council 'Department of Enterprise, Trade and Innovation' 7.1 City and County CEBs 7.2 Advisory Science Council 7.3 Competition Law Review Group 7.4 Crafts Council of Ireland 7.5 Employment Appeals Tribunal 7.6 Enterprise Ireland 7.7 Expert Group on Future Skills Needs 7.8 FÁS 7.9 Forfás 7.10 High Level Group on Business Regulation 7.11 IAASA 7.12 IDA Ireland 7.13 InterTrade Ireland 7.14 Irish Council for Bioethics 7.15 Labour Court 7.16 Labour Relations Commission 7.17 National Authority for Occupational Safety and Health 7.18 National Competitiveness Council 7.19 National Consumer Agency 7.20 National Employment Rights Authority 7.21 National Framework Committee for Work/Life Balance 7.22 National Standards Authority of Ireland 7.23 Office of the Directors Corporate Enforcement 7.24 Patents Agents Board 7.25 Personal Injuries Assessment Board 7.26 Science Foundation Ireland 7.27 Shannon Development 7.28 Skillsnet Limited 7.29 Small Business Forum - Implementation Group 7.30 The Competition Authority 7.31 Trade Mark Agents Board 7.32 Nitrigin Eireann Teoranta 'Department of the Environment, Heritage and Local Government' 8.1 Affordable Homes Partnership 8.2 An Bord Pleanála 8.3 An Chomhairle Leabharlanna 8.4 Building Regulations Advisory Body 8.5 Comhar Sustainable Development Council 8.6 Designated Areas Appeals Advisory Board 8.7 Dublin Docklands Development Authority Board 8.8 Dublin Docklands Development Council 8.9 Environmental Information Service 8.10 Environmental Protection Agency 8.11 Fire Services Council 8.12 Housing Agency 8.13 Irish Water Safety 8.14 Limerick Northside Regeneration Agency 8.15 Limerick Southside Regeneration Agency 8.16 Local Government Computer Services Board 8.17 Local Government Management Services Board 8.18 Met Éireann 8.19 National Building Agency 8.20 National Traveller Accommodation Committee 8.21 Private Residential Tenancies Board 8.22 Radiological Protection Institute of Ireland 8.23 Taskforce on Special Aid for the Elderly 8.24 The Heritage Council 8.25 The Rent Tribunal 8.26 - 140 Local Councils (County, City and Town) 'Department of Finance ' 9.1 Credit Union Advisory Committee 9.2 Decentralisation Implementation Group 9.3 Ordnance Survey Ireland 9.4 Disabled Drivers Medical Board of Appeal 9.5 Special EU Programmes Body 9.6 Valuation Tribunal 9.7 Review Body on Higher Remuneration in the Public Sector 9.8 Public Services Benchmarking Body 9.9 Committee for Performance Awards 9.10 Civil Service Arbitration Board 9.11 Civil Service Disciplinary Code Appeal Board 9.12 Independent Mediator for the Civil Service 9.13 Outside Appointments Board 9.14 National Treasury Management Agency Advisory Committee 9.15 National Pensions Reserve Commission 9.16 State Claims Agency Policy Committee 9.17 National Development Agency 9.18 Central Bank and Financial Services Authority of Ireland 9.19 Irish Financial Services Regulatory Authority 9.20 Irish Financial Services Appeals Tribunal 9.21 Financial Services Ombudsman Council 9.22 Financial Services Consultative Consumer Panel 9.23 Financial Services Consultative Industry Panel 9.24 Investor Compensation Company 9.25 An Post National Lottery Company 9.26 Top Levels Appointments Committee 9.27 Sealuchais Arachais Teoranta 'Department of Foreign Affairs' 10.1 Advisory Board for Irish Aid 10.2 Development Education Advisory Committee 10.3 Dion Advisory Committee 10.4 Fulbright Commission 10.5 Hunger Task Force 'Department of Health and Children' 11.1 The Nursing and Midwifery board of Ireland 11.2 Consultative Council on Hepatitis C 11.3 Dental Council 11.4 Food Safety Authority of Ireland 11.5 Food Safety Promotion Board 11.6 Health & Social Care Professionals Council 11.7 Health Insurance Authority 11.8 Health Research Board 11.9 Health Service Executive 11.10 HIQA 11.11 Institute of Public Health 11.12 Irish Blood Transfusion Service Board 11.13 Irish Medicines Board 11.14 Medical Council 11.15 Mental Health Commission 11.16 National Cancer Registry 11.17 National Haemophilia Council 11.18 National Paediatric Hospital Development Board 11.19 National Treatment Purchase Fund 11.20 Opticians Board 11.21 Pharmaceutical Society of Ireland 11.22 Pre Hospital Emergency Care Council 11.23 Hospital Trust Board 11.24 Beaumont Hospital Board 11.25 Voluntary Health Insurance Board 11.26 Board of the Adelaide and Meath Hospital 11.27 Cork University Dental School and Hospital 11.28 Dublin Dental Hospital Board 11.29 Leopardstown Park Hospital Board 11.30 National Maternity Hospital 11.31 St James' Hospital Board 11.32 Advisory Committee for Human Medicine 11.33 Advisory Committee for Veterinary Medicines 11.34 Poisons Council 11.35 Food Safety Consultative Council 11.36 Irish Expert Body on Fluorides and Health 11.37 National Children's Advisory Council 11.38 Scientific Committee of the Food Safety Authority 11.39 National Childcare Coordinating Committee 11.40 Advisory Committee for Medical Devices 11.41 Healthy Ireland Council 'Department of Justice and Law Reform' 12.1 National Consultative Committee on Racism and Inter-Culturalism 12.2 Judicial Appointments Advisory Board 12.3 Irish Legal Terms Advisory Committee 12.4 Committee on Court Practice and Procedure 12.5 District Court Rules Committee 12.6 Circuit Court Rules Committee 12.7 Superior Court Rules Committee 12.8 Local Registration of Deeds and Title Rules Committee 12.9 Garda Siochana Complaints Board 12.10 Remembrance Commission 12.11 Criminal Injuries Compensation Tribunal 12.12 Censorship of Publications Board 12.13 Censorship of Publications Appeals Board 12.14 National Disability Authority 12.15 Office of the Data Protection Commissioner 12.16 National Property Services Regulatory Authority 12.17 Legal Aid Board 12.18 Equality Tribunal 12.19 Equality Authority 12.20 Commission for the Support of Victims of Crime 12.21 Internet Advisory Board 12.22 Office of Film Censor 12.23 Censorship of Films Appeal board 12.24 Office of the Refugee Applications Commissioner 12.25 Refugee Appeals Tribunal 12.26 Independent Monitoring Committee for Refugee Legal Services 12.27 Courts Services 12.28 Private Security Authority 12.29 Private Security Appeals Board 12.30 Independent Commission for the Location of Victims Remains 12.31 Independent Monitoring Commission 12.32 Independent Commission on Decommissioning 12.33 Forensic Science Laboratory 12.34 Garda Siochana Complaints Appeal Board 12.35 Garda Siochana Ombudsman Commission 12.36 Garda Siochana Inspectorate 12.37 Office of the Inspector of Prisons 12.38 Mental Health Criminal Law Review Board 12.39 Parole Board 12.40 Prisons Authority Interim Board 12.41 Arbour Hill Prison Visiting Committee 12.42 Castlerea Prison Visiting Committee 12.43 Cloverhill Prison Visiting Committee 12.44 Cork Prison Visiting Committee 12.45 Limerick Prison Visiting Committee 12.46 Loughan Prison Visiting Committee 12.47 Midlands Prison Visiting Committee 12.48 Mountjoy Prison Visiting Committee 12.49 Portlaoise Prison Visiting Committee 12.50 St Patrick's Institution Visiting Committee 12.51 Shelton Abbey Place of Detention Visiting Committee 12.52 Training Unit Place of Detention Visiting Committee 12.53 Wheatfield Prison Visiting Committee 12.54 State Pathologist's Office 12.55 National Crime Council 12.56 Property Registration Authority 'Department of Social Protection' 13.1 Social Welfare Tribunal 13.2 Office of the Pensions Ombudsman 13.3 The Pensions Board 13.4 Citizens Information Board 'Department of the Taoiseach ' 14.1 Irish-American Economics Advisory Board 14.2 National Statistics Board 14.3 National Economic and Social Development Office 14.4 Law Reform Commission 14.5 National Centre for Partnership and Performance 14.6 National Economic and Social Council 14.7 National Economic and Social Forum 14.8 Ireland Newfoundland Partnership Board 14.9 National Forum on Europe 'Department of Transport' 15.1 Córas Iompair Éireann 15.2 Railway Safety Commission 15.3 Railway Safety Advisory Council 15.4 Railway Procurement Agency 15.5 Commission for Taxi Regulation 15.6 Advisory Council to the Commission for Taxi Regulation 15.7 Dublin Transport Office 15.8 Integrated Ticketing Project Board 15.9 National Roads Authority 15.10 The Marine Casualty Investigation Board 15.11 Aer Lingus 15.12 Commission for Aviation Regulation 15.13 Irish Aviation Authority 15.14 Dublin Airport Authority 15.15 Shannon Airport Authority 15.16 Cork Airport Authority 15.17 Dublin Port 15.18 Cork Port 15.19 Waterford Port 15.20 Dun Laoghaire Port 15.21 New Ross Port 15.22 Shannon Foynes Port 15.23 Dundalk Port 15.24 Drogheda Port 15.25 Galway Port 15.26 Wicklow Port 15.27 Arklow Harbour Commissioners 15.28 Bantry Bay Harbour Commissioners 15.29 Baltimore and Skibbereen Harbour Commissioners 15.30 Kilrush Urban District Council 15.31 Kinsale Harbour Commissioners 15.32 River Moy Commissioners 15.33 Tralee and Fenit Harbour Commissioners 15.34 Westport Harbour Commissioners 15.35 Wexford Harbour Commissioners 15.36 Youghal Urban District Council 15.37 Medical Bureau of Road Safety 15.38 Public Transport Partnership Forum Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.